My savior named damon
by punkzebra100
Summary: A girl with a terrible past decides to end it. She bumps into damon.


Angelica's pov

After dealing with so much pain, I couldn't take it anymore. I had enough with my stepfather. Rather than kill him I left. I stole his car, I learn how to hotwire a car a skill that came in handle since I never used it only practiced it. Just in case I ever needed it. I stole money from his wallet to buy some food for my self and anything else I needed.

My mother was sick and died two years ago. She left me alone with this bastard. I would rather have swam in shark-filled waters. But I did it for her. Plus I didn't want that bastard to have my childhood home, he didn't deserved it. Not even to die in.

I heard about some animal attacks going on in the next town. I decided, was going _to kill myself. _I was going to give myself to the beast and end my misery. Things were better this way. I had no one and nothing. I had nothing better going for me, I was going to be free from it all. I was finally going to be free.

I found out when the kills where happening. Some town called mystic falls or something of the sort. Before going to the woods, I bought a bunch of meat to lure the creature and a blow horn, just in case. If that didn't work, I stole a gun my stepfather had to scare me for kicks. He told me if I even step out of line, he would use it on me and watch me die and then he laughed and smiled wickedly. I also got a knife and a bunch of pills to take if it came to that. I had choices incase this heavenly beast never showed and freed me from my misery.

Hopefully this is the day, I will be free.

I drove and drove until I found the woods. I did a silent pray in hopes luck would be on my side and I would be free from all this pain. I found a place I deemed appropriate. I step out of the car and opened the trunk and pulled out the meat. I threw pieces to the west and east. I even brought a little fan and placed it next to the meat in hopes its smell would attract this creature.

I whistled very loudly in hopes of calling it. I don't know why I whistle like it was a dog, since it was most likely it was not. After my throat became dry from whistling, I then used the blow horn. I faced it to the east and west . I just hope it would attract this creature. I silently prayed again, anxiously.

"Here vicious creature that kills things, come here I got a meal for you", said angelica.

I sighed fearing the creature might never come.

Damon's pov.

I was in town looking for some delicious prey. I had a blood craving. I licked my lips just thinking about the delicious blood running down her neck. But I didn't see any ladies that suited my fancy. So I decided to go for a drive and perhaps I might go into the next town looking for a delicious woman or perhaps women and fufill my sexual needs as well.

I practically drool at the thought of an all woman orgy. With my charm I wouldn't even need to compel them.

I was listen to a song called behind blue eyes by limp bizkit. When I heard a horn of some kind in the distance.

I got of out the car and used my vampire speed and raced towards it wondering what I would encounter. I could see a silhouette of in the distance. The closer I got, I could see it was a women. This will be delicious, how fortunate am I, said Damon while licking his lips. Before he was close enough for her to see him, he heard her speak. She said " Here vicious creature that kills things, come here I got a meal for you". Oh my god! It was hilarious. He had not laugh quite so hard in a long time. Damon said while smiling wickedly, Well, girl I'm about to make your dreams come true.

He paused for a moment wondering what could make her want to end her life. Damon's eyes widen and thought, God I have been spending way too much time with Elena, she has made me soft. He observed her for a bit, he was intrigued by her. Then he saw he walk, God the way she walk, he felt his pants tighten. He watched her for a couple minutes but felt like hours, even from this distance he could tell she would be beautiful. What could be so horrible that she would want to end it, Damon thought. With that final thought he went to approach her.


End file.
